And After All
by Daramenii
Summary: [Previously 'A Caged Heart'. Will put old chapters back up as they're each edited.] Another story of an insecure boy who loves an oblivious girl. Though, he's probably a bit oblivious himself if he goes about practising his romantic confessions in the house she lives in...
1. Daydreams and A Confession

**Author's Note:**

My first fanfic from way back, now tidied up and slightly reformatted. This time I plan to finish it!

To old followers and reviewers: I am so sorry for the ridiculous delay, but thank you for your support. Reviews are much appreciated.

Also, I have noticed in retrospect that the chronology tends to revolve around food. That probably doesn't say much for my story-telling skills, but hey, I just love food so much, it's just how I think.

Story set around Volumes 2 and 3. I do not own Fruits Basket.

Onwards!

...

"Tohru? Tohru! Hey, are you okay there?" Uo waved an anxious hand in front of her friend's face.

"Yes, your electric waves seem to be less..." Hana leaned closer, tilting her head, "Less vibrant,than usual."

"Hmm?" Tohru looked up from her lunch, "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I was just dreaming away." She laughed lightly, "You know, I'm always being silly like that!"

"Alright then, if you're sure nothing's wrong."

"No, I'm fine! You don't need to worry about me," smiled Tohru.

Eyebrows rose in disbelief, but nevertheless the girls resumed their lunchtime banter. Tohru shortly faded back into silence.

'_He left so quickly,_' she thought. '_I hope he's okay. I wonder what he was mad about?_'

.

Tohru had spent that morning yelling – as forcefully as her polite demeanour permitted – at closed doors, while wandering the hallway with frantic arms.

"Kyo! Yuki! We're going to be late for school!"

"Ah, good morning, my sweet flow-"

_**POOF!**_

"Gah! I'm so sorry, Shigure!" Tohru fell to the ground before the black dog before her, "I really am! It's just that I'm going to be late for school, and I didn't see you there, and –"

"Now, now, Tohru! You should know by now not to get so upset when one of us changes forms. We knew from the very beginning that taking a young girl into the home of three men with unique problems such as ours might bring difficulties." At her relieved smile, he put a paw on her knee.

_**POOF! **_

"Eeek!" She hid her face, trying to stand and move away, swaying as she narrowly avoided Shigure's upright nakedness.

"And with devilishly good looks like mine, what can you do but go weak at the knees!" He reached for his bathrobe with a grin, "Hah, I could slip this on, you know, or I could just as easily slip into – "

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, you perverted bastard!" Kyo's door slammed open. "And god, can you just close that damn robe?!"

"Hey, I – gaaaah!"

"Come on, Miss Honda." As quietly as he had appeared, Yuki took her hand. "We wouldn't want to be late for school."

"Umm, okay." Tohru glanced over her shoulder at the flurry of orange hair as he led her out the door.

A couple seconds late, Kyo looked up over the bruised corpse trembling under the bathrobe. The _prince_ had already whisked Tohru away. '_Stupid rat._'

.

Tohru had seen Kyo again before lunch, between classes.

"Hi Kyo!" She ran to meet him.

"Oh. Hi." Kyo started at the sudden, albeit much desired, attention.

"So umm, what was that about this morning, with Shigure?"

"What? Oh, no, nothing."

"Well, whatever it was, thank you!" beamed Tohru, grateful as always.

"Sure." A shrug of modesty and discomfort, "Whatever."

Kyo had always found nonchalance difficult around Tohru, and often lost moments when trying to be cool. When he turned to look at her, she was already returning to her friends. Something looked different –

"Hey, Tohru?"

"Hmm?" She turned back with a smile, and for an instant he forgot his words.

"Uh, is that a new ribbon?" Kyo reddened. He didn't quite know how to make sure that she knew it was a compliment – or at least meant to be – so he pushed on, "In your hair, you know. It looks… good. On you. Umm. I mean, in your hair."

"Oh! This? Yuki gave it to me as a White Day present."

"Right. When?" Kyo suppressed a growl.

"When we were up in the hot springs, remember?"

"Sure. Of course. Okay." Trying to keep his face blank, Kyo began to walk away. "Class time."

"Um, did I say something wrong?"

"No. Not at all," he said bitterly.

"But, Kyo –" He was gone. "Ky… Kyo?"

...

"Bye Hana! Bye Uo! See you tomorrow!"

Heading home alone, Tohru was still thinking about Kyo. '_The way he ran off like that... It's almost as if -'_

"Miss Honda?"

"Huh?" Tohru spun around, bumping into Yuki.

_**POOF!**_

"Gah! Yuki! I'm sorry!" cried Tohru, hurrying to collect the clothes on the ground. "I didn't hear you coming, I'm so clumsy, I –"

"It's alright, Miss Honda. As long as nobody saw, remember?" The rat smiled at her frantic gestures.

"Right! I keep forgetting!" Tohru peered around with an overdramatic air of caution. "I don't think I can see anyone?"

"Good. That means that we don't have to erase anyone's memory."

"Right!"

"So," He tilted his head, "Shall we head home now?"

"Yes! Of course! Silly me, haha!"

They continued along the path, light conversation interrupted only by a sudden shriek and the apologetic donning of pants.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki, now fully clothed, paused as they neared Shigure's house, "I'm going to my secret base for a while. I'll see you for dinner, alright?"

"Oh, do you want me to come, too?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay. Take care!"

"You too. Until later, Miss Honda." Yuki's eyes twinkled with secrets.

She waved him farewell, wandering up to the front door. '_I wonder what that was about._'

"I'm home! Kyo? Shigure?" she called, slipping of her shoes. "Anybody there?"

Silence.

'_They must have gone out__._' She peered into the kitchen just in case. 'A_nd I was hoping to see Kyo... Oh! Maybe he's on the roof? I'll bring him some snacks to cheer him up! But first - time to freshen up!_'

With a renewed sense of purpose, Tohru strode to the bathroom, only to hear a familiar voice through the door. She froze at the sound of her name.

"Hey, Tohru, well I… Okay. You see, Tohru, I... Tohru? I have always..." The mirror grew cloudy with Kyo's breath, and he gripped the sides of the sink in frustration, "Damn it! Why can't I just tell her? Why can't I just say it? How damn hard could it be to tell Tohru that I have feelings for her?! Oy, Tohru! You know what? I… Well… Oh, DAMN it!"

Tohru flushed. '_Oh god, __I really shouldn't be here! I should go now, I don't want to eavesdrop..._' But she remained rooted, dying to leave yet somehow dying to stay, her heart trembling more with each word.

"Why… Why can't I just get it out? Damn it..." Kyo slid to the floor, dejected. "I bet she doesn't even like me, she probably likes that stupid rat... Man, he always gets everything. But all I want is this one thing, this one person, this person I… love…" A few tears fell from between his fingers. "God, I just… I love you, Tohru..."

She couldn't breathe.


	2. Awkwardness and A Sing-a-long

Tohru stood silent, absentmindedly stirring a pot of beef stew. She gazed, as if trying to see through the kitchen wall. Thinking.

After hearing... that, in the bathroom, she had rushed straight to her bedroom, acting as if she hadn't heard a thing. Dropping her bag onto the floor, she similarly fell onto her bed, breathless.

Then, five minutes later, she stood up, brushed imaginary dust off her skirt, and headed towards the bathroom. Loudly. She even went out of her way to walk right into a doorway.

"Ow!" Part of her had genuinely not expected that, "Woops! There I go again! Bumping into doors!" She laughed pathetically, "I wonder if I got a bruise? Good thing I'm on my way to the bathroom!"

The door was now open, and the room was empty. Tohru sighed with relief.

'_Well, that sure would've been an awkward moment. I'm kinda glad he wasn't still there...'_ She walked in, turning to face the mirror. '_Even so..._' An unfamiliar smile crept onto her face.

And now here she was, in the kitchen. Thinking.

'_I... just can't believe it..._'

"Hey, Tohru."

'_Wow... Kyo... I guess it might explain some things, actually.'_

"Uh, hello? Tohru?"

'_All this time... All this time, I never noticed! Never noticed that he -'_

"Yo!" called an impatient voice from behind her.

"What?" She whirled around to find Kyo standing in the doorway, blushing. "Woops! Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention, ahaha."

"Umm, Tohru?"

"Yes, Kyo?"

"Well. Uh, you see..." Kyo's blush deepened. "You see..."

"See what?" Unknowingly, she stepped softly in his direction. '_Is he... going to tell me?'_

"Well, uh..." Kyo scratched the back of his head. '_Hell, this is weird._ _I feel like such an idiot..._' He cleared his throat.

"Kyo?" whispered Tohru.

"Tohru, I –"

Then, with the unwelcome timing of a dead fly at the bottom of your favourite milkshake, Shigure's sing-song voice wafted in from the door.

"Tohru, Yuki, Kyo! I'm home! I hope you didn't destroy the house while I was gone, or anything stupid like that!" A moment of silence, "Especially you, Kyo!"

"– I think your stew is burning." He ended lamely.

Tohru turned to look at the pot. Indeed it was.

"Oh my god! What do I do? What do I do?!" Tohru ricocheted off the kitchen walls, shrieking, trying to fix it, making it worse, apologising, trying to fix it again – as a wretched Kyo slinked away.

"Phew! Well, I think it'll be okay, I mean it'll be a bit burnt, but if nobody minds – I mean, I'm really sorry, we can always order out or something, I can make rice balls if anyone wants? Or –" She looked up from the mess.

"Kyo?" Dejà vu. "Ky...Kyo?"

...

"Well, that went well. She probably thinks I'm some sorta nutcase now..." Kyo lay back on the roof and sighed, "Hell, I had to go and make things worse than they already are. Stupid Shigure."

In his misery, Kyo failed to notice a pair of dark, black ears prick up. The ears happened to be at the exact position where any animal's ears would be on a head, provided that head belonged to a person at the top of a ladder leaning against the roof, trying with some difficulty to remain inconspicuous.

"But how the hell can I be expected to do anything with him around? And that damned, bloody bastard of a rat!" Kyo's hand tightened into a fist, "I can see the way Tohru looks at him, when he grins that girly grin of his, and she… Man, she just grin right back."

With those words, Kyo drifted away into the memory of her smile, of her bright laughter. He remembered their moments on this very roof, and his hand fell tired on his stomach. A bird shrieked as it flew across the blue, snapping him back into reality.

"I always knew that it would be hard to get where you want to get in life – especially when you're cursed – but hell," He gazed at the clouds through his hair, "I guess all the roads we have to walk are winding… and all the lights that lead us there are blinding..."

A small smile crept onto Kyo's face. He had failed yet again to notice the pair of ears nearby, now twitching – or the light slap of a hand over a mouth.

"And there are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how. Because maybe," Kyo's voice dropped to a whisper, "You're gonna be the one that saves me. Hah. And after all –"

"You're my wonderwaaall!" To Kyo's horror, Shigure had burst out of his self-control, into song, and onto the roof.

"I said a-maybeee!" Throwing his hips to one side, Shigure reached for an invisible microphone, "You're gonna be the one that saves meee! 'Cause –"

"Shut the hell up!" Kyo hollered, standing up, "It's not funny!"

"Ohohoho! Actually, it is –" Shigure recovered slightly from his laughing fit, only to see Kyo towering over him, "I mean, no! Not at all! Ehehe!"

"What are you even doing up here?! Spying on me?!"

"Why, of course not! Our dearest Tohru simply sent me to fetch you for dinner."

"Well, why the hell didn't she just come up here herself instead sending you?"

Shigure mock-gasped.

"You want me to force our poor, innocent flower to labour herself with such nuisances as climbing roofs to seek out troublesome lads like you?" He feigned a wail, the back of his hand raised to his forehead, "Toiling all day over a hot stove, just to make delicious meals for us – the perfect housewife, I might add – and then it's off to school again where she works and works, among other lovely high school girls such as herself, though evidently she can work it so much better –"

"Wash your mouth out, you damn dog!"

"Yes, very charming, aren't you? No wonder Tohru would prefer that – what did you call Yuki? Oh, I doubt that I could bear to utter such vulgar language!"

"Shut up, goddamnit!" Kyo reached out to wrangle Shigure's neck.

"Hah, one can only wonder if you're this grabby with Tohru – grarggh!"

.

By the time Tohru was worried enough to check the rooftop herself – which wasn't that all long, luckily – Kyo was thoroughly strangling Shigure, now a gurgling mass of waving limbs.

"Umm, guys? I hope I'm not interrupting anything..."

Kyo froze and loosened his grip; Tohru's anxious voice was a slap to his burning face. Shigure grinned.

"No, not in the slightest! Kyo and I were simply, well, debating a few matters. About music. Isn't that right, Kyo?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Kyo ran one hand through his hair.

"Alright, I just wanted to tell you that dinner was ready – I mean it's a bit burnt, but it still tastes okay – so, just come on down before it gets cold!" Tohru beamed at them both, then disappeared with surprisingly little ladder-related misfortune. For her. "Woops! Haha, I'm okay!"

"Well!" Shigure carefully freed his neck from Kyo's remaining fingers, which hung limp and forgotten in the air. "Personally, I think we should do what she says. I am feeling rather peckish myself, after all this."

Kyo, however, was still reliving Tohru's beautiful smile.

For a second that he would never admit to, Shigure looked fondly upon Kyo, and his heart warmed with the love of a brother. But, since he was really just a big puppy, he took a deep breath as he snuck slowly back to the edge of the roof.

"And after aaall! You're my wonderwaa-aa-aall!"

"Goddamnit!"


	3. Otherwise Occupied with Perfect Timing

"You seem to be – how should I put it – otherwise occupied, today," Hana nodded at Tohru's chopsticks, meandering over an untouched lunchbox.

"Mm. Hm? Sorry! What?"

"You haven't been as focused as you usually are, Tohru."

"Not that she ever is that focused, really, banging into doors all the time – even when we try to open them out of her way," added Uo.

"True. But there seems to be something… different."

"Oh? Umm, you think?"

"Is there something on your mind, Tohru?"

"No? Not really, I guess, well, nothing more than the usual stuff, like how school is hard and there's that maths test coming up –" Hana and Uo exchanged looks as Tohru let loose an unfiltered stream of thought, accompanied by hand gestures with little relevance and too much enthusiasm, "– and then it turned out that we shouldn't have eaten the stew after all, because Shigure felt ill afterwards and kept asking me to tuck him into bed, but when I called Hatori he said that no one in the world could ever cure Shigure of his sickness, so I hope it's nothing too serious..."

"The novelist, you say? Mmm. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried something, with electric waves such as his," Hana's eyes sparked as she bit into an onigiri.

"Nah, I bet something happened with the Prince. Something those crazy fan girls wouldn't want to know, hah!"

"No, no!" Tohru threw her arms about in a ridiculous attempt to shut them up, "It's not like that!"

"Oh, so both, then?" Uo smirked, "Man, Tohru, I never thought you'd be the type to go for that!"

"No. Nor, for that matter, is the Prince. Normally. However," Hana drawled, "Words can be very persuasive when one is crafty and well-equipped…"

"No! Wait, what are we talking about?"

"Or… is it something else entirely? "Hana's voice lowered as she gazed into Tohru's eyes.

At that moment, Kyo happened to enter the room. Avoiding them, he strolled towards a desk at the back, hands in pockets, eyes glazed. A chair creaked before he reached the window.

"Hey, carrot top! You up for losing another game, cat-lover?" Uo taunted, brandishing a deck of cards and throwing it down like a gauntlet.

"Oh, be quiet! And it's not as if I even like cats! It's not my fault if they just find me all the damned time –"

"N'aww, poor little Kyon-kyon's upset!"

"Oy! Don't call me Kyon-kyon, you Yankee!"

"Oh, Kyon-Kyon," she grinned, "That almost hurt!"

"Okay, it's on!" he shouted, slapping the desktop. "It is so on!"

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my big black boots! Bring it on then, orangeball!"

"Excuse me Miss, I don't believe that is regulation footwear –"

After two swift punches to the same bespectacled face, the two blazed into a game of Rich Man, Poor Man. Tohru made no move to join them – not even to umpire the bickering that grew more violent with each hand – but remained in her seat, suddenly crimson.

"Or someone else..."

Tohru's head jerked to her side. Hana smiled back and sipped her miso.

…

The sun fell and rose, and sometime thereafter Kyo took a small step out of his room. He had chosen the perfect moment. The weekend had just begun, and Shigure had gone to bond with Ayame, whatever shenanigans that might involve. Meanwhile, Yuki had left mysteriously – trying to be discrete, providing twenty minutes of entertainment for Shigure – to what he claimed to be a 'secret base'.

'_Secret base my furry butt. Probably gone to get a manicure.'_ But Kyo's smirk vanished as he found himself in sight of the hallowed door, his confidence waning with each erratic breath. With his pesky housemates gone, and all other unwanted interrupters back at the Sohma house – where they belonged, in Kyo's opinion – there was no one left but Tohru. They were alone.

His heart tried to pound its way out of his stomach. One foot lifted slightly, slowly, and pulled him another step closer to her door – thump thump, thumpity thump – another step, and yet another, until self-doubt clambered onto his back, heavy and ridiculous.

'_What if Yuki has charmed her and they've run off together?'_

Thump thump.

'_What if Shigure snuck back in and into her bed like the dog he is?'_

Thump thump. Step.

'_What if it's Haru in there with her, and he's gone Black again?'_

Don't forget to breathe. Step.

'_What if Akito finds out? What if he makes Hatori erase all her memories?' _

There was the door now. He had to push on.

'_What if they hurt her?'_

A trembling hand – a weakness he thought had been trained out of his system by now – reached for the doorknob.

'_What if I can't do anything about it? What if she hates me?'_

The doorknob turned, and his heart threatened to burst forth like a machine gun.

'_What if just I'm destined to be alone?'_

Like the man left on the sinking ship after the last of the life boats have pulled away, with little hope for the present and even less for the future, Kyo yanked the door wide open.

Tohru's room.

Empty.

It took a moment for the heat to colour his face.

'_What if she's not there, you damned idiot!'_

_...  
_

He found her, not long after, on her knees – dusting! – next to the dining table. That is how she had been spending her Saturday so far, because she lived in a house full of lazy, dirty, and dirtier men – boys, really.

"Hell! Do you ever quit?" It came out louder than he had intended. Truth be told, he hadn't planned on saying that at all – nor anything else, for that matter, until he had gotten a better grip on his hectic heart.

Startled, Tohru stood, spun, then fell down again – tripping over the dust cloth that she had dropped as she stood up, which had gotten tangled around her ankles when she had spun around – and to finish it all, after bumping her head on the table, her foot kicked a cup (unfortunately half full of tea) during her bewildered attempt to get up again, sending the cup flying through the sliding door and leaving puddles and a gaping hole, through which the cup had disappeared guilt-free.

'_Perfect. Just freaking perfect.'_ Kyo grimaced.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I am so sorry! I'll clean it all up again, I promise!" The babbling Tohru looked up at Kyo and grew quiet.

Thu…ump? Thumpthumpthump.

"Don't worry about it," he replied gruffly, avoiding her eyes. He held out his hand, and she didn't hesitate.

"Thank –"

And down they went, right smack into the middle of a particularly large puddle, thanks to the mischievous dust cloth that had managed to wrap itself around Tohru's foot once more.

_**POOF!**_

The only thing damper than Tohru's hair was the bristling orange cat beside her.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Not your fault. You shouldn't be cleaning on the weekend. You deserve a break." The cat shut his eyes, "You deserve better."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay," Tohru looked down at the floor.

For some time there was silence. Then a smile, followed by the sort of laugh that is politely trying to suppress a fit of giggles.

"Eh?" Kyo looked up, brow furrowed.

"I just – ahah – well, I think it's a bit funny when you think about it."

"Um, what?"

"This!" She laughed again, freely now, "Everything smells like that tea! The floor, you – even my hair!"

Kyo gently placed a paw on her knee and leaned forward, his feline nose searching.

"It smells… nice."

Truth. Underneath the smoky tea – he didn't quite recognise it – he could still smell that lovely aroma that cradled his face in his dreams, and tugged at his heart in the dark. And now they were inches apart.

Tohru's laughter stopped then. She was trapped between breaths. Even in his cat form, Tohru could still see him, for all he was. The Kyo who had come smashing through the roof and into her life, the Kyo who had brought her back home safe – the Kyo who tried.

"Tohru…"

"Ooh-hoo, Kyo's got the hots! Kyo's got the hots!" chirped a rabbit-boy through the gap in the door. The cat roared and pounced in fury.

"God! Shut up, shut up!"

"Waaaah!" He tried to wriggle away from Kyo, who had scrambled up his chest, teeth bared, "Kyo's picking on me again!"

The door slid open, to Momiji's distress, and Hatori sighed with it.

"Kyo. Tohru. Nice to see you again. Momiji – inside voice, please."

Kyo muttered something like 'later' and 'annihilate', and leapt off Momiji's head to land neatly on the wooden floor, steering away from another puddle. Grinning, Momiji clambered after him. With a surge of compulsive politeness, Tohru scrambled onto her feet (successfully, this time) and opened her mouth to greet the guests properly – only to be interrupted by a dramatic wail outside.

"Ohh! My poor, poor house! What have I done to deserve such cruel treatment of my precious abode, which I share so graciously with hooligans that dare to call themselves men!" Those who knew him well could hear the glint in his eye as his tone changed, "And sweet Tohru!"

Shigure entered, possibly with a hint of genuine concern hidden – deep, deep down – underneath the mask of theatrical desolation. There was a noticeable bump on the side of his head, and in one hand he held a familiar cup.

"What the hell are you doing here?" spat Kyo, glaring up at him.

"Hello to you too, you wet kitty-cat. Momiji, did you have a hand in that? I'm sure, haha! Oh Ha'ri, always a pleasure to be in your, ahaha, presence." He winked at Hatori's lack of amusement, "And dear Tohru, of course."

"Welcome home! Oh, you weren't gone very long. Did something go wrong?"

"No, no." Shigure waved the matter away with a flourish, "Simply a slight change of plans."

Pause.

"What on earth is that strange odour that has settled itself upon my once-sweet-smelling dwelling?"


	4. Young and Hormonal Reflection

"You didn't answer my question! Don't make me repeat myself!" threatened Kyo, still in cat-form.

"I believe that is lapsang souchong," noted Hatori.

"I said my question, not his!"

"The tea?" Shigure's dog nose took a second to confirm, "So it is!"

"Are you even listening to me anymore?"

"But why lapsang souchong? How odd."

"All this talk about tea is making me hungry! Come on, Tohru, let's go into the kitchen and make snacks!"

"Umm," Momiji had grabbed her by both arms and dragged her along, "Okay then, we'll be back soon?"

"Goddamnit! Answer me, dog!"

"I presume a cup was spilled. It may well be the cup you hold in your hand, Shigure."

"Why! I think you just may be right, Ha'ri."

_**POOF!**_

"Oh, for the love of innocent, blossoming girls – put some clothes on, Kyo! Please!" Shigure covered his face with both hands, then peered at the boy from between his fingers, "Of all things to do when we have company!"

…

A few minutes later, they were all seated around the table, munching on delightful little snacks, courtesy of Tohru (and despite Momiji).

"So, what happened to bring you home so soon?" Tohru asked, handing him back the fruit platter.

"Ahh." Shigure tapped the side of his nose knowingly, "Well, once upon a time there was a handsomely rugged man named Shi–"

"Skip the bull and just get on with it!" Kyo lay further away, drying on the porch.

"There isn't actually much to get on with, ahah. I went to see Ayame, as I said, to reminisce about the good old times. We were remembering the days – and nights, haha! – of being young and hormonal, when suddenly it hit me." He scanned the room dramatically, and opened his hand palm-up to reveal a strawberry, "I remembered that Yuki mentioned something this morning about going somewhere and doing something, but I thought nothing of it, hah. Then I realised that the two of you –" nodding at Kyo and Tohru, "Well! You would be left alone. _Together_. And of course, you're also young and hormonal, as we were when we were at that age – and, frankly, I was worried about what might happen!"

Shigure popped the strawberry into his mouth and chewed, unaware of Kyo's expression. Swallowing like a good boy, he ploughed on blindly: a dreamy traveller cheerily skipping off a cliff and onto a tightrope, as Kyo wielded scissors. "So, understandably concerned, I left immediately – Ayame had to finish designing his latest outfit anyway, it's breath-taking, you must see it some time – and then Ha'ri appeared and kindly agreed to accompany me."

"He called me last minute and wouldn't be quiet unless I gave him a ride home."

"And even then I was still loud, ahaha! But of course, when Momiji here heard that we were going to see Tohru, well!"

"Oh yes!" Momiji beamed and adopted his story-telling voice, "Then, as we were walking along down the path, there it was! A little teacup came flying out of nowhere and landed right on Shigure's head! Hatori said it might've come from the house, so I ran ahead to protect Tohru from the pirates –"

"Dearie me, pirates!"

"– but then I found that the pirates were gone, and it was just you two, and – haha, you know the rest!"

"Young and… hormonal?" Kyo had darkened at earlier words, and hadn't budged since. But now he was pushing himself up, and focusing on Shigure.

"Precisely, my boy! Very hormonal, in your case."

"I'll give you something to match that bruise on your head, you dirty-minded dog!"

"Arghnooomph!"

…

Before they knew it, it was dinner time.

Hatori had firmly but politely declined the invite, as his only purpose was to accompany Shigure. So, he had left with a slight bow, towing a wailing rabbit behind him. Yuki was still nowhere to be seen.

For now, the three of them sat. And chewed. And swallowed.

Shigure, Kyo and Tohru were well into a perfectly good meal – healthy, tasty, and completely leek-free – and yet not a word was being uttered about it. Not a single word about anything, for that matter, had managed to cut through the cold air that had seeped in (possibly through the still-present gap in the main door) and echoed nothingness throughout the house.

In that quiet – like the puddle on the otherwise dry porch, beneath the moonlight – they could not help but reflect: on their shame, on their shock, and on whatever got past the general oblivion that results from cheerfully incorrigible self-absorption.

'_I am so damn stupid.'_

'_Oh. My. God. Oh-my-godohmygodohmygod!'_

'_Wow, this fish is so delicious!'_

'_How could I smell her hair? Bet she thinks I'm just like Shigure now!'_

'_I can't believe he reached out like that!'_

'_I really must get the recipe. So that I know which one to ask Tohru to cook later!'_

'_It smelled so good, though. God, so good…'_

'_We were so close together! Imagine if he had turned back right– eeep!'_

'_Hmm. Might taste a bit better if there were some leeks. Mm, leeks.'_

'_Oh, you perverted bastard! Stop thinking about Tohru's hair!'_

'_Seriously, did he almost…? Was he going to finally…?'_

'_Wait…is that a fishbone stuck in my teeth?'_

'_Damn it! Now I can't not think of her! And all that damn hair…'_

'_Wait wait hold on, did I want something to happen? Think, Tohru!'_

'_Eww! I am a gentleman! Must get bone out without looking conspicuous!'_

'_Hell, I love Tohru too much not to think about her…' _

'_Would I really… Would I really have kissed him?'_

'_Get…out…grrr…'_

Shigure growled aloud by unconscious mistake, and Tohru and Kyo looked up. Their glances met suddenly, and with minimal fumbling of mouths they jerked back to stare at their food.

'_Idiot! She must have seen me blushing…'_

'_Oh my god! I think he saw me blushing!'_

'_Hah! Got it out. I don't even think they noticed. Good boy!'_

…

Dinner had ended, but the silence loitered on. Shigure casually scratched the back of his head and yawned. Tohru glanced at his wide mouth, and took it as incentive to try.

"So," Her voice came out slightly squeaky; she cleared her throat. Shigure looked at her expectantly, while Kyo seemed to develop a polite interest in the air next to her head. "Umm. The moon! Yes, it's out… now. Outside." She looked down once more, as if to hide her embarrassment in her empty bowl.

With Tohru looking away, it was Kyo's take a punch at the stale atmosphere. He took a deep breath and aimed.

"Well, that was –" He had aimed too high, "dinner…" – and missed by a long shot.

'_You stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid cat! Man, don't you even know any other adjectives? Oh god, shut up!'_

Tohru hadn't even looked up. Kyo lowered his head and closed his eyes, as if waiting for execution. Slowly, Shigure looked from bowed head to bowed head, wondering – as he was known to do – how best to raise them up once more. And thus began the rambling.

"Ahh… Well now, yes that was a simply stupendous dinner! The stuff of fantasies, I tell you, especially with a moon like that to hover over us, burning bright! Like Kisa, haha!"

No response.

"Though I suppose one need not look through the window when there is a perfectly good view through the front door! Isn't that right, Tohru? Right, Kyo? And yet, what a shame!"

Nothing. Which was quite odd, considering that his voice had slowly gained volume. But Shigure always – expect for that one time – rose to the challenge.

"But alas, my unfortunate, defenceless house!" A wail. "As I have asked before, yes, time and time again, what have I done to deserve such maltreatment?" Cue the arm wriggling. "Oh, for shame, for shame! Woe is me, I tell you, woe!" Sob. "At this rate, I shall die homeless, like the dog I am!" Up with the dog ears. "And who would buy this dog in the window? Must I waggle my tail like –"

But before Shigure could sing the strangest medley, the door creaked.

It took its time, actually – a rather elongated creak, considering how short creaks can be – as if whatever was causing the creak was having some difficulty making the door creak all.

Then, a long shadow fell across the wooden floor – and Shigure gasped.

...

**Author's Note:**

In a parallel universe, Shigure managed to finish his little song:

"_Must I waggle my tail like you just don't care,_

_Oo-ooh, oo-oh! There's a party over here,_

_Oo-ooh, oo-oh! There's a party over there, in the window,_

_The one with the waggly tail!_

_How much is that doggie in the window?_

_Oh I do hope that Tina's doing her dance,_

_Jon's looking for romance,_

_Paul's getting down on the floor,_

_While Hannah's screaming out for sale!"_

[Disclaimer: Not my songs. And no, I don't know why I did it.]


End file.
